A última lágrima
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Ele não conseguia admitir seus sentimentos e por isso fez sofrer a pessoa que mais amava. Mas talvez ainda haja uma chance, talvez não precisem mais chorar. Yaoi,Violência leve Casal: Kai e Max. Cap. Último cap. online!
1. Default Chapter

A última lágrima

A chuva caía fina, molhando o semblante triste do loirinho. Max andava sem rumo, confuso com tudo o que acontecera, mas com a única certeza de que não querer voltar tão cedo. E o dia cinzento transparecia suas tristezas.

Flashback

Os garotos chegaram na noite anterior na Inglaterra, a participarem de um famoso campeonato de beyblade. Estavam hospedados numa confortável casa, por cortesia dos patrocinadores da disputa, afinal, eles recebiam nada menos do que o time campeão do mundo. Desta vez estavam sozinhos, pois os adultos, no caso, o Senhor Dickenson e o avô de Tyson, chegariam em pouco mais de uma semana, quando as preliminares terminarem.

Já havia algum tempo que Kai tratava Max mais friamente do que de costume, entretanto o problema só começara naquela manhã...

Estavam sentados à mesa, esperando pelo café da manhã que Max fazia, quando Kenny entrou, seguido por Tyson:

Que é isso, Chef? Isso é hora de acordar os outros? Ainda é de madrugada! disse, fazendo estardalhaço.

Já são nove horas, Tyson, e nós temos que treinar se quisermos vencer o campeonato.

Íí, qual é? Eu venço esses iniciantes mole, mole!

Ai, Tyson, é impossível falar com você! Kenny é vencido, jogando-se na cadeira.

Max se vira para os companheiros e sorri:

Tá pronto! vai servindo-lhes as panquecas que fizera e, quando chega a vez de Kai, pergunta gentilmente Quantas quer, Kai?

Uma. respondeu sem nem ao menos olhar o prato.

Max serviu-lhe e foi comer. A bem da verdade, as panquecas estavam muito gostosas, uma vez que o menino morava apenas com o pai e que, por isso, tivera que aprender a cozinhar. Todos conversavam bastante, exceto Kai. E Ray contava-lhes que uma vez estivera de passagem por Londres:

Que bom, Ray, assim você nos indica lugares para visitarmos.

Claro, Kenny, vai ser bom rever a cidade.

De repente o ex-shark os interrompe:

Precisamos treinar.

Tem razão, Kai. Chef concorda Mas antes precisamos lavar a louça.

Não olhem pra mim, eu já cozinhei! Max vai logo dizendo.

Bom, eu tô "cheio" demais pra limpar...

Tyson, deixe de ser folgado. Cada um deve lavar o que sujou.

Estou de acordo com o Ray. Chef o apoia.

Cada um foi lavar seu prato, só que mal começaram e já estavam brincando: Tyson apertava a embalagem de detergente contra Ray, sujando-o todo.

Ah, pára com isso, Tyson!

Max olha a cena e começa a rir.

Tá rindo do que? Ray brincou, enquanto tirava a embalagem das mãos do amigo e jogava no loirinho que, ainda rindo, tentava se esquivar.

Parem com isso, não é hora para brincadeiras! Kenny deu a bronca.

Os três trocaram um olhar cúmplice e partiram para cima do ruivinho, que não resistiu e se entregou à brincadeira. Kai aparentemente olhava a cena com desdém, mas em sua mente confusa, o que pensava era em como Max ficava mais bonito quando ria, era sempre uma risada gostosa. Porém recriminou-se por tal pensamento no segundo seguinte e gritou:

Parem de criancice! Não temos tempo pra isso.

Todos se voltaram para ele, assustados:

Calma, Kai, a gente só tava brincando. Max explicou meigamente.

Kai deu de costas, guardando seu prato e talheres, e, ao sair, ainda de costas, avisou:

Espero por vocês no salão.

Alguns minutos depois os garotos apareceram no salão, secos e de roupas trocadas. O cômodo grande continha várias cuias e equipamentos para treinamentos. Decidiram que enquanto dois lutavam em uma cuia, os outros lutavam em outra, depois trocavam de "adversário" e lutariam novamente, até todos terem lutado contra todos. A ordem definida foi essa: 1ª: Ray Vs Kai, Tyson Vs Max; 2ª: Ray Vs Max, Tyson Vs Kai; 3ª: Ray Vs Tyson, Kai Vs Max. As lutas foram demasiadamente longas, mas os resultados que se seguiram foram: na primeira rodada Kai e Tyson foram os vencedores, na segunda Ray venceu Max e Tyson empatou com Kai, já na terceira, Ray e Tyson empataram, enquanto a luta de Kai e Max não terminara ainda. Foi então que Chef chegou:

Ei, gente! Eu e a Dizzy estávamos pesquisando o... Acho que descobrimos um jeito de aumentarmos o poder de suas beyblades!

Ah, que demais! Vamos lá ver! Tyson comandou.

Max, você se incomodaria se a gente... Ray voltou-se para o amigo.

Claro que não. Daqui a pouco eu vou também, tá?

Tá. concordaram e saíram correndo, acompanhando o ruivinho.

Mal saíram e zás! a beyblade do loirinho foi arremessada longe. O garoto abriu a boca em exclamação e foi pegá-la:

Puxa, Kai, você é muito bom!

O que você pensa que está fazendo? Max olhou com uma cara desentendida, então Kai continuou Você perdeu todas as partidas, nem está treinando! Por acaso acha que isso é alguma brincadeira? Kai estava muito sério Se não leva isso a sério, é melhor desistir.

Max ficou olhando, atônito:

Kai... Por que está me dizendo isso?

Porque alguém tinha que dizer. Não é justo que a equipe perca algum campeonato por sua causa.

Mas...

"Mas" nada. Você não sabe lutar beyblade, é um perdedor.

Os olhos do loirinho se encheram de água, o que deu motivo para Kai continuar:

E ainda por cima é um chorão, infantil, que nem agüenta escutar umas verdades. falava com desprezo.

Eu pensei que fossemos amigos. disse de cabeça baixa, a voz chorosa.

Amigos? Ora, por favor, não me faça rir! Eu nunca seria amigo de alguém como você.

Max fechou os olhos e, ao abri-los, estavam mais azuis do que nunca, derramando lágrimas. Kai sentiu-se mal por fazê-lo chorar, mas manteve a postura rígida. O loirinho saiu correndo, passando rápido pelo ex-shark. Um frio percorreu a espinha de Kai ao vê-lo na quele estado, correndo ao seu lado. Abaixou a cabeça, agora já estava feito e assim era melhor.

O loirinho saiu da casa, correndo sem rumo pela rua, esbarrando em qualquer um. Só queria ir para longe, só isso... Grossas lágrimas escorriam por sua face e só não se confundiam com as gotas de chuva porque estas eram frias e sem sentimentos.

Tentava raciocinar direito, mas não conseguia. Não queria acreditar no que acontecera: pela primeira vez gostava de alguém, amava. Contudo, para seu infortúnio, esse alguém não o correspondia, ao contrário, o odiava. E isso doía demais. Ele amava Kai, faria de tudo por ele, mas essa nova revelação partira seu coração em pedaços.

Fim do Flashback

Todos estavam preocupados, pois o garoto saíra há horas, sem avisar aonde ía e ainda não voltara.

Gente, eu tô ficando preocupado. Tyson falou O Max não é disso.

É verdade. E único que talvez saiba de alguma coisa não quer falar com ninguém.

Antes do Kai se trancar no quarto, ele avisou que o Max saiu sem falar nada. Ray lembrou.

Ah, claro! Tyson imitou Kai, passando tão rápido por eles quão rápido falava, ao responder a pergunta de Kenny de onde o loirinho estava "Saiu". Aí eu pergunto pra onde: "Não sei". Que bela explicação!

Ele é assim mesmo, Tyson. Agora só nos resta esperar o Max voltar, que está chovendo e creio que por isso ele não demore muito. Kenny ponderou.

Foi o que fizeram: esperaram. Aproveitaram o tempo para treinar, tomaram banho, conversaram. E nada de Max voltar.

Quando deu por si estava num lugar muito feio, mas estava tão cansado que se recostou a uma parede e descansou. Ao seu lado havia uma grande lixeira enferrujada, mais à esquerda uma escada de incêndio ocupava um prédio velho e sujo, da onde podia-se ouvir gritos de uma mulher com um homem e, mais alguns passos à sua diagonal havia um Pub, que aparentemente ainda estava vazio.

Respirou fundo. Não queria voltar, mas também não podia fazer isso com os amigos, não era certo preocupá-los daquele jeito e muito menos sumir sem nem avisá-los. Eles já tinham feito muito por si e, abandoná-los sem uma explicação que fosse, seria, no mínimo, grosseiro e ingrato. Era melhor voltar e comunicá-los de sua decisão de sair da equipe. Por mais que gostasse de beyblade, não conseguiria ficar perto de Kai, sabendo que ele jamais teria uma chance. Deu meia-volta e pôs-se a andar.

Nesse exato momento três homens de uns dezenove anos dobraram a rua, logo atrás de Max. Um deles se manifestou:

Ei, garoto, aonde vai com tanta pressa?

Max levou um susto ao perceber alguém atrás de si e voltou-se para a voz, percebendo que não era apenas um. Todos tinham um visual esquisito, cheio de tatuagens e piercings.

A lugar nenhum, só estou caminhando.

Sei não, garoto, tu tá com cara de que aprontô alguma. Confessa, foi ou não foi?

Não, senhor. Preciso ir. virou-se para sair dali, mas sentiu seu braço ser pego.

Que foi, tá com medinha, é? o careca que até agora havia falado parecia ser o chefe.

Ihh, eu acho que a gente assustou ele! o mais musculoso do três debochou.

Por favor, me deixem ir embora. Max se preocupou com o que pudesse acontecer.

Tentou livrar seu braço daquele peso incômodo, todavia foi puxado pelo terceiro integrante, que tinha o cabelo tingido de vermelho.

Me solta! protestou, debatendo-se.

Se não o que? Vai chamar a mamãe? o careca riu, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Max percebeu que não teria jeito, iria precisar da ajuda de Draciel. Tentou alcançar o bolso de sua calça, mas então lembrou-se que deixara sua beyblade no salão de treinamentos, pois a derrubara na hora em que saía de lá. Mordeu o lábio inferior, assustado, e tentou acertar um chute no homem que o prendia, sem obter êxito.

O careca pareceu irritar-se com aquela tentativa de chute e deu-lhe um soco no estômago. Por alguns segundos Max ficou sem ar, e, depois de recuperado, tentou novamente se livrar dele, mas dessa vez o falso ruivo o segurou também e agora era praticamente impossível escapar, uma vez que eles eram maiores e mais fortes.

Quero ver agora, moleque! Cadê a sua coragem? o musculoso gargalhou, desferindo-lhe um soco no rosto.

Aiii! não conseguiu evitar um grito, a força era tanta que saía sangue de sua boca.

Hahahahaha! Os três riam, sem afrouxar as mãos nos braços do menino.

Pára, por favor... implorou, os olhos ardendo.

O que que você disse? Repete.

Pára... Por favor. falou bem baixinho.

O musculoso riu com escárnio:

Odeio esses frangotes medrosos! virou o rosto para o lado e, como quem não quer nada, socou seu peito com muita força.

Max ficou zonzo, estava com medo e sentia-se acuado, indefeso. Os outros dois torceram-lhe os braços atrás da costa, arrancando-lhe um gemido:

Ahhh! o musculoso aproveitou essa distração e socou-lhe o estômago.

Sua pernas ficaram bambas, sentiu que iria cair, confirmando-se ao perceber que eles o soltaram.

Aiihh! desabou no chão, ralando o rosto.

Estava para gritar por socorro quando sentiu-se chutado pelos três.

Hunnnnn! reuniu suas forças para levantar e sair correndo.

Como era pequeno, podia passar pelo vão que se dava entre eles, só precisava ser ágil. Entretanto, mal ergueu seu tronco do chão e um deles chutou sua barriga, derrubando-o novamente.

Ahhh! doía muito, entretanto não havia nem sinal de lágrimas, já havia desperdiçado todas por causa de Kai.

Aceitando que não conseguiria fugir, fechou os olhos, esperando por piedade. Seqüências de socos, chutes e pisões seguiram-se, em meio às suas risadas altas de pura maldade. Max estava sem forças, prestes a desmaiar. Eles perceberam e cessaram a pancadaria. O líder se aproximou e, colando a sua cara a de Max, contou:

Presentinho do Voltaire. riu, saindo de lá com os outros.

Não teve tempo para pensar em nada, muito menos de assustar, pois perdeu os sentidos logo em seguida. A chuva diminuía e lavava o rosto o corpo ensangüentado do menino, estirado ali, no chão. Sozinho.

Continua...

Pime u': Buahhhhhh! Adoro fazer maldades com o Max!

Max emburrado L': Por que você fez isso comigo?

Pime: Hã? Por que? Ah, isso é por você ter ido se intrometer lá na minha fic de Gundam Wing.

Max : Vingativa!

Pime: Sô memo :P! E cala a o bico se não cê leva mais!

Max: Levo nada, eu conheço o fim da história!o

Pime: Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa mudar ainda, depende tudo dos comentários que eu receber. Então, se você quiser ver o Max feliz e vivo, hehe, brincadeirinha, deixe um coment, senão meu lado mau pode atacar de novo.

Max T.T: Por favor, deixem!

Karina eu disse que ia aproveitar o feriado, mas o mundo dá voltas e eu só consegui mesmo escrever esse capítulo, mas pode deixar que logo, logo eu atualizo. Ah, é, viu o que eu quis dizer com "dramalhão mexicano" e "judiar do Max" ? Bom, eu digitei, não foi? Então, viu como eu não sou tão má assim:)


	2. Chapter 2

Na casa do subúrbio londrino, as buscas já tinham começado. Ray e Tyson procuraram na rua e Kenny ligava para os possíveis lugares aonde o companheiro poderia ter ido, além de hospitais.

" O que que deu no Max? " Tyson falava ao entrar na casa, seguido pelo chinês " Cara, já é de noite e ele ainda não apareceu! "

Pararam ao lado de Chef, que estava ao telefone.

" ... ele está com uma blusa preta de lã e calça jeans cinza... Tá bem. "

" E aí, Chef? " o japonezinho perguntou, impaciente.

" Vão verificar se alguém com as características do Max deu entrada no hospital. " explicou, separando seu rosto do fone, e voltou a falar ao aparelho " Sim? Ah! Tá, claro. Obrigado. "

Desligou o telefone, a cara contorcendo-se numa expressão de espanto.

" E então? Alguma notícia? " Ray perguntou, curioso.

" Parece que sim. Um garoto parecido com ele foi levado à U.T.I., hoje a tarde, do hospital Sta. Claire. "

" U.T.I.? " Tyson gritou " Mas por que ele tá na U.T.I.? "

" Tyson, não é certeza de que é ele, além do mais, essa informações só se dão a parentes. "

" Bem, então temos que ir ao hospital ver se é o Max ou não. " Ray deduziu.

" Sim, mas alguém tem que ficar aqui, porque esse garoto pode não ser o Max e, se ele voltar, é melhor que não fique sozinho, ele pode estar mal. " Kenny ponderou.

" Tá. Mas quem? Eu quero ir. " Tyson manifestou-se.

" Eu acho que o Kai poderia ficar. "

" Concordo com o Ray, afinal o ele nem nos ajudou a procurá-lo. " julgou o ruivinho.

" Eu vou avisá-lo. " dizendo isso, Ray retirou-se.

Foi ao quarto do colega e, batendo na porta, esperou que ela fosse aberta. Entretanto, como ninguém respondeu, falou dali mesmo.

" Kai, você está aí? " colou o ouvido à porta, tentando ouvir algum ruído e, como o ouviu, continuou " Olha, nós vamos ao hospital Sta. Claire pra ver se o garoto que tá lá é o Max. Você pode ficar, caso ele apareça? "

A resposta demorou, mas veio:

" Sim, podem ir. "

O menino foi encontrar-se com os outros na frente da casa. Esperaram pelo táxi que pediram e, assim que este chegou, foram direto para o recinto.

Kai estava em pé, em frente à janela, vendo a noite escura. Estava com medo, sentia-se arrependido por ter falado aquelas coisas ao loirinho. Quando Ray contou que Max talvez estivesse internado, seu coração disparou. Se agira daquela forma com o menino, era para que ele passasse a odiá-lo e, no mínimo, ignorá-lo. A verdade é que Kai sentia vergonha por amá-lo, mas com Max agindo de forma tão encantadora e sendo tão doce e gentil consigo, acabaria por não se agüentar mais e confessar tais sentimentos. Isso o assustava, nem queria imaginar se ele reagisse de uma maneira negativa em demasia, sofreria demais, seria humilhado... E isso não podia permitir, como aprendera desde pequeno, era preferível ferir para não ser ferido. Porém dera tudo errado, o menino era mais sensível do que imaginara, pôde perceber isso quando dizia-lhe todos os desaforos. Só agora ocorria-lhe que ele não conseguiria nutrir rancor ou raiva de alguém, tinha um bom coração.

Gotas de água escorriam pela janela, a chuva voltava e, com isso, as preocupações de Kai aumentavam: " Onde você está, Max? " Jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse ao loirinho. Fechou os olhos e, ao abri-los, derramou uma lágrima. Era a primeira vez que chorava por alguém. Pensando nas coisas horrorosas que poderiam ter acontecido ao garoto, sussurrou com a voz chorosa:

" Você é um idiota, Kai. Só sabe afastar as pessoas. "

Chegaram no hospital e foram logo se informar.

" Com licença. " Chef falou à atendente " Eu liguei agora há pouco para saber do menino que está na U.T.I. "

" Olha, bem, se você não me disser como é esse seu amigo, eu não vou saber de quem está falando. Só hoje tem quatro crianças na unidade. "

" Bem, ele é loiro, tem olhos azuis, 14 anos, vestia uma blusa preta... "

"Ah, sim! Agora me lembro de você ao telefone! Só um minutinho, sim? "

A mulher procurou nos registros, até encontrar o que desejava.

" Está aqui. Chegou às 14 horas. "

" Podemos vê-lo? " Tyson impacientou-se.

" No momento não. Só são permitidas visitas a pacientes que estão no quarto e ele ainda está em observação. "

Preocupando-se com o que houvera com aquele que poderia ser seu amigo, Ray quis saber:

" E quando ele vai pro quarto? "

" Se nesta noite tudo ocorrer bem, será amanhã mesmo. "

" E o que a gente faz até lá?" Tyson ironizou.

" Sugiro que voltem para suas casas e tragam os pais de seu amigo para confirmarem se é ou não ele. " a mulher já estranhava o fato de estarem desacompanhados de adultos.

" Ah, claro! Só que a mãe dele está nos E.U.A. e o pai o no Japão! " o japonês tentava se controlar.

Obviamente ela interpretou isso como uma mentira, mas continuou.

" Então tragam o responsável por ele. Agora vão que eu preciso atender as outras pessoas. "

" Podemos saber, pelo menos, como ele está? " Ray fez uma última tentativa.

" Filho, os médicos que o atenderam não estão mais aqui. Mas, que eu me lembre de ter escutado, parece que agora ele está estável. "

" Obrigado. "

Desanimados, voltaram para casa.

" Talvez não seja ele. " Ray tentou ser otimista.

"Já sei! " Tyson correu até o quarto do ex-shark e entrou sem nem bater na porta, seguido pelos outros dois " Hei, Kai, por acaso o Max apareceu? "

Kai irritou-se, odiava quando entravam sem sua permissão. E se ainda estivesse chorando? Não queria que o vissem assim.

" Não. E no hospital? " perguntou, sem demonstrar seu interesse.

" Não nos deixaram vê-lo hoje, por isso temos que voltar amanhã. " Kenny informou.

A garoa da manhã trazia novas esperanças. Novamente, os mesmo garotos compareceram no hospital. Encontraram a atendente da noite anterior, que na certa já estava para ir embora com o fim de seu turno, e Ray iniciou a conversa.

" Olá. O garoto já foi transferido? "

" Já sim, pela madrugada. "

" E nós podemos vê-lo agora? "

" Lamento mais só adultos podem entrar. "

" Você não escutou quando eu disse, ontem, que os pais deles não moram no país? " Tyson tornou a estressar-se.

" Olha, garoto, eu não tenho culpa que o seu amigo aprontou alguma. Se vocês querem saber se é ele, terão que vir acompanhados de um adulto que seja responsável por ele. "

" É verdade, senhora. " Chef explicou-lhe a história " Nós viemos do Japão para o torneio de Beyblade, só que com todos os vôos lotados por causa dessa competição eles só vão chegar semana que vem. Então, esse amigo nosso saiu ontem da casa em que estamos hospedados e ainda não voltou, por isso nós precisamos saber se este que está que aqui é ele, pois, se não for, nós temos que acionar a polícia imediatamente. Entenda, é um caso sério. "

A mulher pensou um pouco, mas acabou sentindo pena dos meninos e concedeu-lhes a visita.

" Tá bem, tá bem, garotos. Mas só um entra. "

Chamou uma enfermeira e pediu que acompanhassem um deles.

" Eu vou! " Tyson não consultou os outros dois, todavia era o melhor amigo do loirinho e tinha o direito de ir.

A jovem enfermeira o acompanhou ao leito e o esperou na porta. Tyson foi se aproximando e, ao chegar perto, espantou-se em reconhecê-lo. De longe não conseguira distingui-lo, porque estava cheio de machucados e ataduras, mas agora que via detalhadamente o corpo sobre a cama, reconheceu a figura de seu amigo.

" Caramba! É o Max... O que fizeram com ele? " olhou o rosto do menino inchado, seu pulso enfaixado e a dificuldade que tinha para respirar.

" Tudo indica que ele foi agredido por mais de uma pessoa. Nesses casos chamamos a polícia, mas é preciso que ele acorde para explicar o que aconteceu. "

Tyson ficou de queixo caído, " Por que alguém faria isso com o Max? Ele nunca foi agressivo. ", pensou. Antes que pudesse tirar mais conclusões, a enfermeira o levou para o saguão de recepções.

" Então, era ele? " Chef perguntou assim que o amigo despontou lá.

O japonezinho apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, não tinha muito coragem de falar.

" Sinto muito. " começou a atendente, mexendo no computador até encontrar a ficha do loirinho " Já que é assim, vocês podem ajudar a preencher a ficha. Qual é o nome dele? "

Ainda meio abalados, responderam o que puderam do questionário. Ao fim, Ray não se conteve e perguntou como o loirinho estava.

" Ah, cara! Ele está horrível... " detalhou aos amigos o que vira.

" O que será que aconteceu? "

" Sei lá, Chef! " Tyson jogou-se no sofá da recepção, abaixando a cabeça.

Resolveram ficar lá para poderem ver Max quando este acordasse.

Kai saiu, queria e precisava espairecer. A garoa fina que batia em seu rosto não o incomodava, não via as pessoas à sua volta, nem ouvia o barulho das conversas das pessoas, dos carros... Nesse momento o que importava era saber o que havia acontecido a Max. Sem se questionar muito sobre o que fazer, caminhou até o hospital, atrás de notícias. Quando chegou lá, deu de cara com Chef, que ficou surpreso.

" Kai, o que está fazendo aqui? "

" Eu... Quis saber se vocês tem alguma novidade, porque nós temos que treinar, o campeonato começa logo. " inventou uma desculpa que soara fria demais até para si mesmo, entretanto era a única coisa que lhe viera em mente, pois não queria que ninguém soubesse que se preocupava com o companheiro.

" Que? O Max acabou de sair da U.T.I. e você só quer saber de treinar! Onde está o seu coração? " Tyson, que acabava de chegar, falara, incrédulo.

" Então era ele mesmo. Por que estava na U.T.I.? " assustou-se com a menção dessa sigla.

" Pelo que sabemos, ele foi espancado. " Chef comunicou com certo zelo e pesar.

Kai ficou em silêncio, perplexo. Com a chegada de Ray, a enfermeira que o acompanhava perguntou aos garotos se mais algum deles queria visitar o enfermo.

" Eu. " à resposta do capitão do time, deram-se olhares surpresos.

" Venha comigo. " ela mostrou-lhe o caminho " Como vocês decidiram dividir o tempo do horário de visitas, sobraram apenas quinze minutos. " avisou-o ignorando que ele desconhecia essa divisão feita pelos amigos, e saiu apressadamente de lá.

Aproximou-se da cama, o corpo pequeno do menino contorcia-se, em meio a gemidos de dor, descobrindo-se. Então ficou quieto, como um anjo. Kai pegou um lençol, que encontrava-se na altura de sues joelhos, e o levou ao peito de Max, cobrindo-o, uma vez que o dia estava frio.

Sentiu-se péssimo ao descobri-lo naquele estado, afinal, a culpa era toda sua. Seu rostinho delicado tinha algumas leves marcas vermelhas, a boca bem delineada estava inchada e doía-lhe não ver o sorriso tão costumeiro do pequeno nela, sua mãos rosadas estavam esfoladas, seu pulso estava enfaixado e podia ver, em ambos os braços, algumas manchas roxas. Também notou, pela lentidão de sua respiração, que sentia dificuldade em fazê-lo.

Levou sua mão aos fios claros e macios do menino, acariciando-os. Deixou-a enterrada lá até perceber que os olhinhos de Max começaram a piscar e, finalmente, abriram-se.

" Max, que bom que você acordou! " uma paz interna o acalmou ao senti-lo desperto.

" Kai... " sussurrou lentamente, sem sentir a sua voz presente para falar como o normal " Aiii! " gemeu ao tentar se mexer.

" Não faça movimentos bruscos. " pousou uma mão suavemente em seu peito.

" Aonde estou? O... O que aconteceu? "

" Você está no hospital e nós não sabemos o que aconteceu. "

Max fechou os olhos, as lembranças o invadiram pouco a pouco. Assim, lembrou-se de ser espancado e, sobretudo, do que Kai lhe dissera na manhã do incidente. Tornou a abri-los, porém, desta vez, triste e calado.

O ex-shark percebeu que ele se lembrara da manhã anterior, mas quis saber:

" Como você está? "

" Dolorido. " respondeu sem encará-lo nos olhos.

" O... O que aconteceu pra você ter ficado assim? "

" Uns caras queriam me assaltar... E como eu não tinha nada... Me espancaram. " contou, esforçando-se para falar, já que sentia grande dor até mesmo para tal .

" Tem certeza que eles te bateram só por causa disso? "

" Hum-hum. " omitiu a menção feita por eles do nome de seu avô.

Ao voltar para avisar o término do horário de visitas, a enfermeira deparou-se com o menino acordado.

" Já acordou? Como se sente? "

" Dói tudo. " esticou-se na cama, deixando escapar um gemido com o movimento.

" Rapazinho. " chamou por Kai " Seu tempo acabou, me acompanhe, por favor. " e, voltando-se ao paciente, comunicou " Eu volto já com o médico, sim? "

O ex-shark deu uma última olhada para o menino, que mantinha uma expressão triste, a qual creditou suas palavras impiedosas do dia anterior. Seguiu a enfermeira de volta ao saguão e, ao que ela avisou a atendente para chamar o médico encarregado do menino, que este havia acordado, os garotos vibraram.

" Como? O Max acordou, Kai?" Tyson perguntou, animado, mesmo sabendo do estado do amigo.

" Hun-hun. "

" E como ele está? "

" Está vivo. " ironizou.

" Ele contou o que aconteceu? " Kenny, mais prático, perguntou.

" Tentaram assaltá-lo e, como ele não tinha nada, baterem nele. "

" Que horror! Eu que pensei que Londres fosse um lugar tranqüilo! " Tyson espantou-se.

" E ele disse por que sumiu sem nos avisar? "

A pergunta de chinezinho ficou sem resposta, pois Kai deu de costas, calado.

Continua...

Eu desafiei o ff para uma partida de Yugi-ih-oh e, como a minha lebre cor-de-rosa do zóio esbugalhado venceu o curupira de tanguinha verde cotó dele, ele ficou emburrado e comeu todos os meus travessões. Aí eu tive que colocar as frases entre aspas, mas acho que deu pra vocês entenderem, né?

Eu sei que esse capítulo foi pura enrolação e Max off, mas, tadinho do loirinho, depois daquela surra ele levou, precisava mesmo de um tempinho pra descansar .

Max ¬¬: É, falou a Miss Bondade 2005. Foi você mesma que me deixou assim!

Pime: Não se intromete que eu não terminei de ar os recados. : \

Max: Pzzzz! \:P

Ai, ai, essa crianças tão ficando cada vez mais mal-educadas... Ahen, lembrando que eu escrevi essa história no ano passado e isso quer dizer que nessa época eu não tava lá essa coisas... Ah, e a partir do próximo capítulo eu me reservo a omitir o que a minha linda cabecinha não teve capacidade de imaginar . E a história vai começar a se desenrolar, então, não percam!


	3. Chapter 3

Os policiais foram tomar o depoimento do menino, que tornou a não citar o nome de Voltaire. Durante os oito dias seguinte que o loirinho passou no hospital, seus amigos foram visitá-lo, exceto Kai, que parecia querer manter distância.

Ficou feliz por voltar para casa, amparado por Ray e Tyson. Ainda estava mal, mas bem melhor se comparado aos outros dias.

" Hum, é tão bom voltar! Não agüentava mais ficar naquele quarto. "

" E é pra lá que você vai: pro quarto. " Tyson ordenou, rindo.

" Ah, qual é! "

" É, sim, o médico disse que você não pode fazer muito esforço senão a operação vai pro espaço. "

Max teve que dar razão a Tyson, pois mal conseguia ficar em pé com a ajuda dos amigos. A verdade é que, além de não condizer com seu espírito agitado, ficar quieto num quarto o fazia se lembrar de Kai e do que ele lhe dissera, então não resistia e chorava.

Os garotos o levaram para seu quarto e começaram uma conversa:

" Max, a gente ainda não te perguntou, mas... "

" 'Mas' o quê, Chef? "

" Por que você saiu sem nos avisar, naquele dia? Aonde você foi? "

O loirinho recostou-se à cabeceira da cama, abaixando a cabeça.

" Me desculpem por ter feito isso e, não me levem a mal, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. "

Um clima chato instalou-se depois desse comentário.

" Bom, é melhor a gente deixar o Max descansando. " Ray falou, meio sem graça.

" O Ray tá certo, vamos gente. Depois a gente volta, Max. " dizendo isso, Tyson foi embora, seguido pelos outros dois.

O menino não gostou de dar aquela resposta aos amigos, afinal, eles se preocuparam tanto nos últimos dias com ele... Contudo, não queria falar sobre aquilo, pois se contasse que saíra por conta do que o companheiro lhe dissera, acabaria contando também que o amava e, além de ter certo receio da reação dos amigos, seria visto com pena, como se não fosse bom o bastante para o Kai, como se fosse aquele garotinho que nunca consegue o que quer, aquele que sempre atrai a piedade alheia. E não gostava disso, por mais que precisasse da ajuda dos outros, até nas lutas de beyblade, não gostava ser a parte fraca, a parte desmerecida. Isso era humilhante e o magoava lá no fundo.

À noite, Kai levantou-se para beber água e, como a cozinha ficava no primeiro piso, tinha que descer pela escada para chegar lá (num diga!). Entretanto, o quarto de Max ficava de frente para a escada, por isso, foi possível escutar um barulho estranho vindo do quarto do loirinho ao pisar o primeiro degrau. Deu meia-volta e encostou-se à porta, parecia-lhe que falavam, então abriu a porta silenciosamente e procurou com os olhos por alguém, um ladrão. Mas teve sua atenção atraída pelo garoto que ocupava a cama, a qual parecia bem grande em relação ao corpo do menino. A luz branca da noite estrelada que entrava pelas fretas da janela batia no rosto terno de Max, parecendo, aos olhos de Kai, um anjo. Qual foi a surpresa do ex-shark ao ver que era Max quem murmurava as palavras que não podia entender do lado de fora! Forçou os ouvidos para escutá-lo, pensou ter ouvido errado, não obstante provou-se o contrário, pois o garoto tornou a repetir.

" Kai... Kai, eu te amo. Fica comigo... " disse, remexendo-se na cama.

O coração de Kai disparou, então aquele sentimento era mútuo, então... Seus pensamento foram interrompidos por uma voz à suas costas:

"Hei, Kai, o que cê tá fazendo aqui, cara? " perguntou Tyson, pondo as mãos na cintura.

O ex-shark virou-se assustado, com as faces enrubescidas, isso era raro de acontecer, só que essa situação também era rara. Sentiu-se como uma criança que é pega fazendo uma travessura pelos pais. (igualzinho ao que a autora dessa fic não quer que aconteça com ela. )

" Eu... Eu escutei um barulho e pensei que podia ser um ladrão... Oras, eu não te devo satisfação alguma! " zangou-se com a intromissão do outro e o empurrou, saindo do quarto.

" Eu, hein! " Tyson resmungou antes de sair.

Kai até se esqueceu de beber sua água, indo direto para seu quarto, onde deitou-se na cama e não dormiu o resto da noite, ficando a pensar em tudo, no que ouvira, no que acontecera nos últimos tempos... Depois do que escutara, sentia-se um nojo por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto, sendo que ele nutria aquele mesmo sentimento que pesava em seu peito. Mas ainda não tinha certeza do que queria, ainda sentia receio em assumir uma relação nada convencional como aquela. Estava muito confuso.

Às 6:00 da manhã, Kai saiu para caminha, não agüentava mais ficar dentro do carro. Estava há umas quadras da casa em que estavam hospedados quando escutou uma voz conhecida.

" Olá, Kai. "

O garoto olhou para o lado e viu seu avô, seguido por dois capangas.

" Voltaire? O que faz aqui? "

" Seu amiguinho não te contou? "

" Vejo que ele quis te poupar... "

" Vá direto ao ponto. "

" Lembra-se daquele favor que você se negou a me fazer? "

Kai ficou em silêncio, o olhar duro.

" Pois bem, você me fará esse favor de qualquer jeito. "

" Você está muito enganado e, se veio até aqui por isso, perdeu seu tempo. "

Voltaire soltou uma risada psicótica, para logo em seguida disparar:

" Jovem Kai, você pensa que tem opção? "

" E o que você pretende fazer? Me seqüestrar e me obrigar a te obedecer. "

" Pelo que te conheço, e é impossível te conhecer bem, sei que isso não funcionaria. "

Kai ficou em silêncio, mas seu avô continuou:

" Por isso foi de grande ajuda saber dos seus sentimentos por aquele garoto. Como se chama mesmo? Max? " (nem me perguntem como ele soube disso ¬¬)

Apesar de constrangedor, Kai tentou mostrar que ele estava errado:

" Você tem noção do que está falando? Hun, já está ficando gagá. "

" Pensa que pode me enganar, Kai? Sei que não quer que ele se machuque, não é esmo? "

" Tanto faz se ele está bem ou mal, eu não dou a mínima. " Kai não mentia só para manter as aparências, já que, se Voltaire estivesse planejando chantageá-lo às custas de Max, tinha que fingir não gostar para o garoto, assim a chantagem não daria certo e seu avô não faria nada com o loirinho.

" Ótimo, então não haverá problemas se ele se machucar novamente... " soltou as farpas.

" Foi você, seu desgraçado! " Kai gritou, muito exaltado.

Voltaire riu da contradição em que seu neto caíra.

" Pense bem, Kai, pense bem. " saiu e entrou num carro, juntamente com os capangas, que se foi.

Agora sim estava confuso, tinha caído na besteira de, sem intenção, revelar a verdade para o avô, expondo Max a um grande risco. Além do mais, o fato de saber que ele era o culpado pelo estado em que o loirinho se encontrava causava-lhe uma profunda raiva. Correndo, traçou o caminho de casa, escancarando a porta de entrada da casa, mas sem fazer muito barulho, e subiu a escada correndo. Entrou no quarto de Max, que ainda dormia, chamando por ele:

" Max! Max, acorde! "

O loirinho abriu os olhos, assustado:

" Kai...? " tentou falar, a voz embargada de sono.

Aproximou-se da cama e segurou um pouco abaixo dos ombros de Max, que ainda estava deitado, puxando-o e, consequentemente, fazendo-o se levantar.

"Aii! " soltou um gemidinho mediante o movimento brusco do outro.

" Foi o Voltaire, não foi? Diga! " falou alto, sacudindo-o levemente " Vamos, responda! Foi por causa dele que bateram em você! " largou-o por fim.

Ao silêncio de Max, Kai continuou.

" Por que você não me contou? "

" Não quis te magoar. " falou meio sem graça, afinal, eles ainda estavam naquela situação delicada.

" Deveria ter me contado! Será que você não entende? "

" Não entendo o quê? " perguntou inocentemente.

" Nada. " andou até a janela e respirou fundo, tentando pôr as coisas em ordem.

Max fez um grande esforço para ficar em pé sozinho e se postou atrás de Kai, que o sentiu e voltou-se na sua direção. Ruborizou ao notar o pijama fininho que o loirinho usava, delineando seu corpo. Apesar dos traços bem-feitos de Max formarem um rosto encantador, seus olhos expressavam a mais profunda tristeza. Kai, percebendo que o jeito com que o olhava logo ia dar no óbvio, tratou de retomar a postura rígida.

Colou as mãos um pouco abaixo das axilas de Max (ainda não descobri o nome dessa região), que estremeceu com o simples toque de tão sensível que era, e o levou até sua cama, ajudando-o a sentar-se.

" Max... Eu... Olha, você não pode sair de dentro dessa casa. "

" Hun? "

" Eu não posso explicar o por quê, mas você não vai sair daqui. "

" Mas... "

" Max, você não vai sair daqui, é uma ordem. "

Uma chispa ascendeu-se dentro do garoto, Kai não podia mandar nele. Não depois de tudo aquilo, daquelas palavras horrorosas que lhe falara, ele não tinha o mínimo direito sobre si.

" Você não manda em mim, Kai. "

Engoliu em seco, se não se controlasse acabaria se irritando e, em vez de ajeitar a situação, iria piorar tudo. Suspirou:

" Certo, mas será que você consegue entender isso: estou pedindo para você me obedecer. Vamos, Max, não seja malcriado. "

Max abaixou a cabeça, pensando. Estava confuso, o que Kai pretendia com aquilo? Bom, ele estava pedindo, talvez fosse melhor obedecê-lo.

" Tá bem. "

O ex-shark estava flito, essa atitude não impediria seu avô de machucar o menino, sabia que o velho era capaz de qualquer coisa. Entretanto, prevenir era necessário, então era melhor que o loirinho ficasse ali sob sua vista.

O resto do dia seguiu-se normal e, onde Kai ía, levava Max junto, não queria deixá-lo sozinho, à mercê de Voltaire.

No almoço do dia seguinte:

" Ah, eu não quero comer sopa de novo! " Max empurrou o prato para frente.

" O médico recomendou que você comesse coisas leves, Max. " Chef lembrou.

" Nem umas batatinhas? " tentou alcançar o prato com fritas.

" Nem! Aqui é como o zoológico: não alimentem o Max. " Tyson brincou, enfiando algumas batatinhas na boca e empurrando o prato de sopa devolta para o loirinho.

Max soltou um muxoxo de desagrado, ao passou que Ray entrava na cozinha:

" Gente, é o senhor Dickenson no telefone. Ele avisou que houve um imprevisto e que eles vão demorar um pouco mais para chegar. Ele perguntou se está tudo bem conosco e eu não sei o que responder. Mas, você tem certeza que não quer contar o que aconteceu aos seus pais? "

" Não, Ray, eu não quero preocupá-los. Por favor, diga que está tudo bem. "

" Você quem sabe. " falou antes de sair da cozinha e voltar ao telefone.

" Falando nisso, hoje temos a nossa primeira competição nesse torneio. Hun, as nossa férias na Inglaterra estão acabando. "

" É mesmo, Tyson. E você, Kai, terá que substituir o Max. " Chef concordou.

Kai apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

O sol já se punha quando os garotos participavam da competição na quadra à céu aberto. Nesse momento, Ray lutava com um garoto chamado Lucas, um italiano de olhos e cabelos claros. Mas quando invocou sua Driger, não teve pra ninguém. Brad, que está em todos os torneios, até brincou:

" É, quem trocou o chá inglês pelo campeonato não se arrependeu! "

Ray voltou sorrindo.

" Aí, Ray, cê foi demais! " Tyson comemorou.

" Obrigado. "

Agora era a vez de Kai, ele olhou para Max, encolhido num canto.

" Não saia daqui. " ordenou e foi lutar.

Kai queria acabar com o adversário o mais rápido possível, pois não queria ficar muito tempo longe do menino. Apesar da ordem do ex-shark, Max sentiu uma vontade imensa de fazer xixi.

" Gente, eu... Hun, deixa pra lá. " falou pra si mesmo, não conseguiu comunicar os amigos que ia no banheiro porque eles estavam entretidos demais com alguma coisa que Kenny falava.

Saiu de fininho e foi ao banheiro. Depois de fazer o que queria, foi lavar as mãos, fechou a torneira e olhou para o espelho, onde viu seu reflexo. Fixou o olhar no seus olhos refletidos pelo vidro, e ficou pensando em tudo o que acontecera. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face corada, prendeu a respiração, decidindo que não iria chorar, levou uma mão ao rosto e o enxugou. Foi até a porta que dava para fora do recinto, girou a maçaneta e, ao abri-la, deu de cara com um enorme homem musculoso, que estava do lado de fora.

" Com licença, senhor. " pediu, tentando sair.

O homem o agarrou e o colocou em seu ombro.

" Ah, me põe no chão! " gritou, sem entender bolhufas.

O adulto tapou a boca de Max com uma mão e com a outra segurou suas pernas contra si, saindo de lá. O loirinho ainda tentou se libertar, mas estava debilitado devido a violência de pouco tempo atrás e, contra aquele homem, então, nem com seu estado de saúde ótimo conseguiria vencê-lo.

Kai terminou sua luta e, ao voltar, não vendo o menino, perguntou nervoso aos amigos:

" Cadê o Max? "

" Sei lá, agora há pouco ele estava aqui... "

" Como vocês não sabem? "

" Calma, Kai, ele deve ter ido comprar um balão ou falar com alguém. " Kenny ponderou.

" Droga! Eu não acredito que vocês o deixaram sozinho! " dizendo, foi procurá-lo.

" O que deu nele? "

" Vai saber, Ray, isso está muito estranho. " Tyson comentou " Primeiro o Max sumiu quando estava com o Kai, agora ele fica todo nervoso... Ah, e vocês não sabem o que aconteceu outro dia! " e contou aos amigo da noite em que pegara Kai no quarto do menino.

Kai procurou por Max em todos os lugares e não o encontrou: como não era possível que um garoto recém-operado sair andando por aí, tudo levava a uma só conclusão, a qual Kai queria tanto negar. Voltou até os amigos.

" E aí, achou ele? " Tyson perguntou, sem obter respostas.

" Será que ele se perdeu de novo? " o chinezinho arriscou.

" Essa é especialidade dele. " Dizzy brincou. (ela falou mesmo isso quando eles estavam na Rússia, no anime.

" Ele não ia se perder aqui, faça-me o favor. " Chef bufou.

Nem tiveram tempo para decidirem o que fariam, pois Kai saiu em seguida para voltar a procurá-lo, agora que sabia que ele não havia voltado para os amigos.

" Não é possível! Como é que ele some e ninguém vê? Isso aqui tá lotado de gente, alguém pelo menos deveria tê-lo visto. " suspirou Ray, inconformado.

" Eu não sei, cara, só sei que tem coelho nesse mato. " Tyson afirmou.

Kai estava próximo ao local do torneio quando reconheceu um dos capangas de Voltaire encostado num carro preto. Este abriu a porta do carro, indicando que entrasse. Kai obedeceu, entrando naquele maldito carro e sentindo um frio crescer na sua barriga. Cruzou os dedos, pedindo que Max estivesse bem.

Continua...

Vocês acreditam em milagre? Sim, pq foi um milagre eu postar esse cap. em tão pouco tempo. Portanto, sintam-se abençoadas - Hehe, quando eu penso que não sou mais capaz de fazer uma maldade com o loirinho, lá vou eu me surpreender com essa minha capacidade de fazê-lo sofrer. :DD

Deixei todo mundo no suspense, neh? Bom, o que eu adianto é que no prox. Cap. vai ter mt coisa non sense, a propósito, o próx. será o último, assim espero.

E, agora, um super-agradecimento à Lily Carroll, que se dispôs a me ajudar com o ff, e à amiga dela.

Xô ir gora que meu irmão saiu e eu posso ficar mais na net, huahuahu! U

E não esqueçam dos reviews, se vcs quiserem, tah?

Tchauzinhu!


	4. Chapter 4

Nota da Pime: Não, eu não acredito em milagres! Escrevi correndo o último e só fui revisar depois de ter postado, por isso o cap. anterior ficou cheio de erros, sem contar que eu pulei uma fala do Voltaire. ¬¬"

oOoOoOo

Estacionaram em uma enorme mansão com um belo jardim à sua frente. Não esperou que lhe abrissem a porta e já foi saltando do veículo, teria até entrado de uma vez, se não tivesse que esperar pelo serviçal que lhe trouxera mostrar-lhe onde o avô estava. O capanga fez um gesto e pôs-se a adentrar a casa, seguido de perto por Kai. Apesar de grande e bonita, a moradia era morta, como se lá não houvesse alegria. Caminharam por um bom tempo até chegarem à uma porta dupla de madeira, muito bem talhada, a qual o capanga parou do lado. Kai não esperou mais e entrou, dando num escritório. Voltaire encontrava-se de costas para si, sentado à mesa de trabalho, porém, com a fronte virada à mesa. Apesar de não ver o neto, sabia que ele estava lá, podia sentir sua respiração alterada.

" Seu 'amigo' já se cansou de te esperar, jovem Kai. " virou-se para si, apontando o dedo indicador para uma estante à parede ao lado do garoto.

Kai olhou na direção em que apontava, percebendo que sobre uma das prateleiras da estante encontrava-se uma pequena TV que mostrava as cenas do circuito interno de segurança. Seu coração falhou uma batida: na imagem do aparelho estava Max, amarrado a uma viga de um salão e, ao seu lado, um homem musculoso apontava-lhe uma arma. O menino olhava para hora para baixo hora para o lado, não querendo encarar a arma que lhe era mirada, podia-se ver que estava muito assustado.

" Não ouse machucá-lo. " quase gritou, tentando se controlar.

" Não seja tão precipitado. Quem lhe disse que eu irei machucá-lo? Imagine, eu só gostaria que você aceitasse a minha 'proposta'. "

" Huh? Está falando daquele seu plano imbecil de roubar as feras bits? "

" Chegou ao ponto. Sabe, você sempre negou-se a fazê-lo. "

" Você armou tudo isso por causa desse maldito plano? " teve ímpetos de esmurrá-lo por fazer tanto mal a Max só por causa daquilo.

" Controle-se. Ou você quer ver seu 'amiguinho' ferido? "

" Seu...! " calou-se antes que pudesse prejudicar o loirinho.

" Muito bem. Vejo que agora você vai aceitar a minha... 'Oferta'. " sorriu malicioso, vendo Kai fitá-lo duro.

" Você terá que soltá-lo primeiro. Quero vê-lo. "

" Como quiser. " apertou um botão do telefone, falando com algum de seus homens. Pelo que Kai entendera, ele ordenara que este homem levasse o menino a um outro salão, uma vez que também pôde ver o mesmo homem que mirava a arma para Max atender um telefone e logo depois colocar-se a desamarrar o menino " Vamos. "

Voltaire indicou a porta e Kai saiu por ela, encontrando o mesmo homem que o acompanhara ainda prostrado ali. Seu avô veio logo atrás e, então, saiu, sendo acompanhado pelo capanga e pelo neto, até darem num pequeno salão semi vazio.

Enquanto isso, o brutamontes desamarrou o loirinho, deixando seu revólver em uma mesa fora do alcance do menino, e o segurou no colo, uma vez que este não conseguia manter-se em pé.

" Por favor, me deixe ir embora. " pediu, amedrontado.

Mas ele não respondeu, apenas seguiu ao local aonde os outros três estavam. Assim que viu o loirinho apontar no salão, Kai fez menção de ir até ele, mas o capanga atrás de si o agarrou, impedindo-o de fazer o que queria. Tentou se livrar dele, mas não tinha força o suficiente. Viu agora o outro capanga o depositar no chão, a segurar-lhe pelos ombros, para que Max não caísse, já que pelo seu estado de saúde não conseguiria manter-se sobre as duas pernas sozinho.

" Max! Você está bem? " perguntou aflito ao vê-lo.

" Kai..." não agüentou e deixou algumas lágrimas deslizarem por sua face rubra.

" Leve-o. " Voltaire ordenou.

O homem segurou Max novamente no colo e o tirou de lá.

" Ah! Kai, socorro! " pediu, desejando sair logo daquela casa, ficar longe daquelas pessoas.

" Max! " berrou enquanto eles saíam, estava com muito medo do que o avô poderia fazer com o garoto.

" Já foi o bastante? " o velho sorriu " Venha, agora é hora de você cumprir com a sua parte. "

" O combinado era soltá-lo. "

O homem levava Max por um corredor que tinha um de seus lados apontados para o jardim. Quase toda sua extensão era envolta por vidros coloridos, em tons roxo e rosa, realmente era algo magnífico de se ver, se não fosse a situação em que se encontrava. De repente escutaram um estampido e, no segundo seguinte, a grande vidraçaria rompeu-se em estilhaços. O capanga tombou, derrubando o menino e, pior, caindo por cima dele.

" Aaaaiiiii! " gemeu ao sentir bater as costas no chão e oitenta quilos o esmagarem suas pernas e boa parte da cintura.

Revirou-se debaixo dele, tentando sair de lá antes que ele o deixasse paraplégico e, com um grande custo conseguiu. Assim que se viu livre do peso, respirou profundamente, sentindo uma fisgada no rim e a pele se ferir com os cacos caídos pelo piso.

" Senhor! O senhor está bem? " obviamente queria fugir o mais rápido possível, mas algo de errado havia acontecido e não havia razões para aquele homem cair sem mais nem menos e nem ao menos se mover, portanto não pôde evitar de se preocupar com ele.

Como ele não respondera, engatinhou até o corpo imóvel, sentindo aquela incômoda dor, e tocou-lhe no ombro oposto a lado que estava, mirou a sua cabeça e viu uma cena que jamais esqueceria: um buraco de bala em sua nuca, por onde jorrava sangue.

Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, contudo nenhum som saiu, então se afastou desesperadamente e, ajoelhado, levou as mãos ao abdomem, a vomitar, horrorizado pelo que vira.

Puderam ouvir a barulheira do salão, onde em poucos instantes adentraram homens armados. O capanga de Voltaire atirou, acertando um deles, e Kai aproveitou para escapar com a confusão armada. Teve muita sorte de não ser baleado, entretanto, ao que saía do local, ouviu a voz rouca de seu avô ecoar e, inevitavelmente, voltou os olhos para o que acontecia: seu avô agonizava no chão ao passo que um dos homens lhe avisava:

" Isso foi por ter mexido com o senhor Ringo. " e disparou outro tiro.

Kai sentiu o estômago revirar, não só por ser horroroso ver alguém morrer dessa forma, mas também porque ele era seu avô, sua única família, mesmo que não o amasse. Mas por sorte não ficou preso a devaneios e disparou a correr, preocupado com o loirinho.

Max estava chorando, quando ouviu o som de tiros e com grande dificuldade ficou em pé, escorando-se na parede. Temia o que poderia ter acontecido a Kai. Deus uns quinze passos e caiu, sentindo seu corpo doer. Mal isso aconteceu e um homem surgiu de uma porta à sua frente, apontando-lhe sua arma. O susto foi tamanho que ele sentiu-se paralisado.

Antes que pudesse apertar o gatilho, sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça e desmaiou, quase caindo em cima do loirinho. Kai lhe acertara um golpe com uma estatueta de uns sessenta centímetros que ali encontrara, desferindo nele toda a sua fúria, pois, se não chegasse a tempo, a essa hora Max estaria...

" Kai... " o choro embaçou a sua fala, mas sentiu-se aliviado por não ter morrido e por Kai tê-lo encontrado.

" Calma, Max, está tudo bem. " abaixou-se, colocando as mãos na nuca do menino.

" Ele está morto... Ah!... Tinha sangue por toda a parte... " ficara impressionado com o homem morto.

" Acalme-se, agora está tudo bem. " enxugou as lágrimas do garoto com a mão e o pegou no colo com cuidado " Precisamos sair daqui. "

Como lembrava-se do caminho que fizera para entrar na casa, Kai achou facilmente a saída. Como a essa hora podia-se ouvir um tiroteio, concluiu que os outros capangas do avô lutavam contra os invasores e, dessa forma, não encontraram ninguém pelo caminho, com exceção de um homem de Voltaire, o qual nem deu-lhes atenção. Corria tão rápido e só parou há umas boas quadras da mansão, em uma praça que ficava no centro de pequenos estabelecimentos comerciais. Foi até um banco branco da praça e sentou Max nele.

" Kai, porque tinham homens atirando lá dentro? " perguntou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

" Pelo que entendi, Voltaire aprontou alguma com um tal de Ringo e ele deu o troco. "

Max olhou para baixo, estava confuso.

" Você está bem? "

O loirinho levou a mão ao rim, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Embora depois de tudo que passara, a dor já não significava quase nada.

" Não saia daqui, eu vou chamar uma ambulância. " foi apressadamente ao orelhão que vira há alguns metros.

Ligou para o hospital que estava na lista telefônica na cabina, pedindo ajuda e dando suas localizações. Voltou correndo à onde o deixara, pois não queria que ele ficasse muito sozinho, era perigoso. Assim que chegou, Max já estava mais calmo e havia formulado uma pergunta:

" Kai... Eu tô confuso... O que aconteceu? "

" Eu já disse, esse Ringo... "

" Não é disso que estou falando... Eu... por que seu avô mandou aqueles caras me baterem e depois isso? "

" É que há algum tempo ele me fez uma proposta de participar de um plano maluco, entretanto eu neguei. Por isso ele quis me chantagear às suas custas e te seqüestrou, para que eu participasse dessa sua idéia maluca e ele te libertasse. "

" Por que eu? " encarou o ex-shark.

Kai se agachou para ficar da altura de Max e segurou suas mãozinhas rosadas. Pesar do coração do loirinho disparar com esse toque, não conseguiu entender aquilo.

" Eu quero me desculpar por ter dito aquelas coisas horrorosas para você. "

" Tudo... Tudo bem, Kai, você tem o direito de não gostar de mim. " sentiu um gosto amargo deixar sua boca junto com as palavras, abaixando a cabeça, triste.

" Mesmo que fosse verdade, não estava certo eu te dizer aquilo, me senti horrível por fazê-lo sofrer. A verdade... A verdade é que eu gosto muito de você, mas... Mas tinha medo que você não me correspondesse e... Bem, sabe como é, fira para não ser ferido. Eu fui egoísta, me desculpe. " Kai declarou com certa dificuldade, não era sempre que pedia desculpas ou falava coisas do tipo, entretanto, depois de quase perder o garoto, só queria mesmo estar junto dele.

" Ah, sério? Você... Você gosta mesmo de mim? " seus olhinhos brilhavam de felicidade, mal podia acreditar no que ouvira.

" É, Max... Eu, eu te amo. " e apertou as mãos do menino.

O loirinho arregalou os olhos, por essa não esperava. Kai achou graça na atitude inocente e deu um pequeno sorriso meigo. Max não acreditava, não podia ser verdade... Aquilo era tudo o que desejara e, mais, Kai falando aquelas palavras tão bonitas... Sentiu um calor preencher seu coração, não podia estar mais feliz. Até mesmo tudo o que passaram fora esquecido neste momento de felicidade.

" Eu sonhei tanto com esse dia. " confessou, ruborizando.

Kai sorriu como não sorria há tempos e tomou o rosto do loirinho entre as mãos, beijando-lhe ternamente os lábios. Foi um beijo gostoso, a boca quente e macia de Max aquecia a fria boca de Kai, era a troca de ternura mais desejada pelos dois. Max o beijou de olhos fechados, como se se os abrisse, pudesse acordar de um sonho, Kai o envolvia com os braços. Quando o ar faltava-lhes ao pulmão, separaram-se e Max abriu os olhos, vendo os cinzas do outro garoto expressarem um brilho de felicidade jamais visto. Deu um sorrisinho e tombou para frente, sendo amparado por um abraço de Kai, desmaiado pelo esgotamento daquele dia.

" Tá tudo bem. Na verdade, nunca esteve tão bem. " sussurrou para seu amado.

Logo a ambulância chegou, levando-os ao hospital. Max foi submetido a uma pequena cirurgia e permaneceu desacordado por mais algumas horas, em estado de observação.

Na casa dos Bladebreakers:

" Tá, eu desisto! O Max deveria ter a consideração de pelo menos nos ligar para avisar onde está. " Tyson estava angustiado.

" Calma, Tyson. Nós temos que esperar a polícia chegar, talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa. Lembre-se de que algumas pessoas viram um homem sair carregando um garoto no Beystadium. "

" Eu concordo com o Chef, nem ele e nem Kai sumiriam sem nos avisar. Deve ter acontecido algo. "

Tyson jogou-se no sofá, preocupado.

" Espero que eles estejam bem. " desejou do fundo do coração.

Quando Max acordou faltavam poucas horas para amanhecer e foi logo transferido para o quarto, uma vez que estava praticamente recuperado, apenas precisava de repouso por causa da operação. Assim que soube, Kai foi vê-lo, estava preocupado e queria saber como ele estava, além do mais, sentia a necessidade de estarem juntos. Entrou silencioso.

" Max... Você está bem? " perguntou, puxando uma cadeira para perto do garoto, sentando-se.

" Tá doendo. " pôs a mão sobre o rim direito.

" Eles te operaram, mas você vai melhorar. " fez-lhe um cafuné nos fios dourados, como se para animá-lo.

Max gostou daquela sensação, teve até medo de perguntar algo que estava entalado na garganta:

" Kai... Eu sonhei ou... Ou a gente se... Se... "

" Se beijou? Não foi sonho, Max. " tomou as mãos do loirinho, que sorriu contente.

Remexeu-se na cama, como um gatinho:

" Que bom, você não sabe o quanto eu queria isso. " confessou, corado e satisfeito "Mas e os outros? "

" ? "

" Nossos amigos, onde estão? "

" Ahh... "

" 'Ahh' o quê? " o.Õ

" Hn, esqueci de avisá-los que eu te encontrei e que estamos aqui. "

" ! Kai, eles devem estar super-preocupados. Por favor, vá avisá-los. "

" Hn, tá bem, volto já. " saiu do quarto.

Foi até os orelhões do hospital e ligou para a casa em que estavam hospedados.

" Alô? " Ray atendeu o telefone, mas Tyson tirou o fone de sua mão, esperançoso de ser seu amigo.

" Alô? Quem tá falando? "

" Tyson? É o Kai. Eu achei o Max... "

" É? Como ele está? Onde vocês estão? O que...? "

" Cale-se, Tyson. Nós estamos no hospital. "

Na casa:

" O que? No hospital de novo! O que eles estão fazendo lá? " o chinês perguntou.

" Sei lá, o Kai não explicou direito. Mas ele está bem. " Tyson comunicou.

" Então vou avisar a polícia que não precisamos mais deles. Podemos ir visitá-lo e depois voltar pra dormir. " Chef propôs.

" Ok! Té que enfim, eu já tava morto de sono! " reclamou o japonês.

Enquanto os amigos não chegavam, os dois conversavam sobre o ocorrido na mansão de Voltaire.

" Eu nunca vi alguém morrer antes. "

" Não pense nisso, Max. "

Abaixou a cabeça, tentando esquecer do homem com os miolos estourados.

" E o seu avô? "

" Ele... Ele morreu. "

" Sinto muito, Kai. "

" Não precisa sentir. Ele nunca gostou de mim, nem eu dele, e assim é melhor, ele não pode te machucar. "

" Não fale assim, Kai. Ele era seu avô, tenho certeza que lá no fundo ele gostava de você. E você também dele, eu sei. "

Kai o encarou, seus olhos emitiam um brilho de tristeza.

" Tem razão. "

" Vem cá. " pediu, sendo abraçado pelo koi, e deu-lhe um beijinho na testa " Vai ficar tudo bem, Kai, não fique assim. "

Kai desvencilhou-se um pouco, encarando seus olhos:

" Claro que vai, agora que estamos juntos, nada vai dar errado. "

Max sorriu, fazia-lhe tão bem ouvir aquilo, mas sabia que o namorado precisava ampará-lo, então buscou seu sorriso mais sincero e reconfortante para lhe oferecer. Kai também sorriu, tudo bem, agora não estava mais sozinho.

" Max! " Tyson entrou berrando, seguido pelo resto da trupe.

Max riu ante o ânimo do amigo, que foi logo sentando-se na cama, ao seu lado..

" Que bom ver vocês. "

" Hé, a gente também tava com saudades, Max. " Tyson fez um cafuné no seu cabelo claro.

" Como você está? O que aconteceu dessa vez? " Kenny perguntou.

" Não foi nada, foi só uma operação. Agora eu tô melhor. "

" E você chama isso de 'nada'? " Ray brincou.

Kai tentava se controlar para não voar nos pescoços daqueles abelhudos que atrapalharam seu momento íntimo.

" Afinal, o que aconteceu? "

Então o garoto explicou resumidamente o que havia acontecido, pois o ex-shark advertiu-lhe de que não deveria fazer esforços. Hesitouem contar sobre ele e Kai, olhou indeciso para seu koi, que permanecia calado.

" Peraí, tem uma coisa que eu não entendi. " Tyson ficou curioso "Por que Voltaire seqüestrou justo você, hein, Max? "

" É mesmo. Porque você e não um outro de nós? " Chef também se interessou.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, até Kai tomar a iniciativa.

" Voltaire sabia que eu faria qualquer coisa desde que não o machucassem. "

" Isso quer dizer que você finalmente se importa com alguém? " Tyson perguntou inocentemente.

" Não, isso quer dizer que eu finalmente amo alguém. "

Nessa, os queixos dos três caíram. Max ficou tão vermelho que tinha vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco na terra, todavia Kai manteve-se impassível. Não ligava para o que os outros achavam, só queria ser feliz junto do garoto. Seus amigos estavam assustados, não esperavam que eles fossem... Mas isso afetaria a amizade de algum jeito? Crente que não, que os laços que os uniam eram mais fortes do que preconceitos bobos, Tyson se manifestou:

" Bom, então... Parabéns, ne! "

" Er... Isso é meio estranho, mas vocês são nossos amigos acima de qualquer coisa, então, eu desejo-lhes felicidades. " Kenny deu continuidade.

" É, gente, vai ser meio estranho nos acostumar, mas... O importante é que vocês sejam felizes. " Ray sorriu.

Não esperavam por tais reações dos amigos, mas isto só provava que eram amigos de verdade. Max deu um enorme sorriso:

" Muito obrigado por nos compreender, vocês são meus melhores amigos. E... Eu queria me desculpar por aquele dia não ter contado o que tinha acontecido... "

" Ah, deixa isso pra lá, Max, a gente entende. " Tyson sorriu " Só que é melhor nós irmos embora que os pombinhos devem estar querendo ficar sozinhos, hehe. "

O líder lançou um olhar shine para o garoto.

" Depois a gente volta, tchau! "

" Melhoras, Max." Ray desejou.

" Até mais, gente. " Chef foi embora com os outros.

Ao que ficaram a sós, o loirinho suspirou:

" Finalmente estamos juntos! "

" E dessa vez nada vai nos separar. "

Max abaixou o rosto, triste, o que confundiu o ex-shark.

" Algum problema? "

" Não, eu só estava me lembrando de tudo o que a gente passou pra ficar juntos. " uma lágrima solitária deslizou por sua face.

Kai levou o dedo indicador ao rosto do menino e o colocou sobre a lágrima, que se desfez, deixando como lembrança apenas o molhado em sua bochecha.

"Sinto muito por tudo isso. Mas eu prometo que essa é a última lágrima que você derrama por nós. "

Max sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do de Kai, unindo-se num beijo delicado, que acabava com os rastros da lágrima e deixava as faces livres para sorrir.

Owari...

oOoOoOo

Yuhhh, finalmente terminei de digitar! ) E ficou maiorzinhu! Nhe, agora eu vou contar uma coisinha que pouca gente sabe: essa foi a primeira fic de anime que eu escrevi na vida, junto com uma outra de Weiss. Por isso que não ficou lá essas coisas, mas mesmo assim, eu a adoro, gostei de escrevê-la, eu tava numa ótima fase de "drama mexicano", hahaha. (Ok, Ok, as fics que eu escrevo hj, quase dois anos depois dessa, nem são tão melhores assim, mas... er... Ahen, voltando ao assunto...)

Oxi, agora vai uma coisinha que eu esqueci de por no último cap.: o Lucas foi um presentinho pra Rafa (hehe, miga, ele tá mais gatinhu agora, viu? XD). Ceis deve ter percebido que eu fui bem direta com as mortes e td o mais, mas é que odeio violência e cenas de luta, tiroteio e essas coisa, então não sabia escrever direito e nem tinha muito idéia pra imaginar... hehe, bem que a Rafa fala: Aí, do meio do nada, um monte de cara invade a casa do hómi. Hehehe, desculpem a falta de imaginação que, no caso, também não serviu para dizer qual era o bendito plano do Voltaire.

Olha, tem uma fanfic continuação dessa, mas eu não passei do primeiro cap dela, e eu já tô bem decidida a terminar de escrevê-la, mas pra isso eu preciso desatolar umas outras fics minhas e, aí, eu posso pensar em continuá-la. Mas isso se alguém mandar um review pedindo, ne.

Bom, vai um obrigadão pra Nika, pra Kira-chan, pra Tai (só porque você me chamou pra ir ver beyblade, tá?), pra Thathá (xow, que bom que você gosta:D), pra todo mundo que leu a fic, pra quem comentou, quem não comentou e todos que um dia ainda possam vir a ler a fic.

Valeu mesmo!

Max: Ti fofis! Mas você pudia ter caprichado mais, ter feito mais cenas fofinhas...

Pime: É msm, quase não tiveram cenas fofas, neh? Eh... Vem cá, eu te conheço?

Max: Tonhece! -

Trowa//.o

Pime: o.Õ Trow-san, o que ce tá fazenu aqui?

Trowa: Ahn?...

Pime???

Trowa: ...

Max??? o.O

Trowa:...

Pime? O-o

Trowa:...

Pime: Ahhhh, sai dissooooooooo! se descabelando

Trowa: Hn.

Eu, hein, coisa estranha! u.u

Please, reviews

Tchauzinhu!

Ps: Cap. não-revisado, pode conter sérios erros ortográficos e de seqüência.


End file.
